Kings And Queens
by Faith-Love-Science
Summary: :1920: There's a newcomer in the ripping twenties of Chicago... and it's not what anyone expects, especially Klaus when he finds out she's also a hybrid. Loneliness can drive a man mad... and so can trying to get her to join him. Klaus/OC
1. Playing With Fire

**Kings And Queens**

_"We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser god_

_Between Heaven and Hell."_

_30 Seconds To Mars- Kings and Queens_

_x_

_(Longer summary)  
><em>

:1920: Who else can you love when you're the only one of your kind? There's a newcomer in Chicago... and it's not what anyone expects, especially Klaus when he finds out she's also a hybrid. Loneliness can drive a man mad... and so can trying to get her to join him. But Victoria has secrets of her own... and they involve the other hybrid more than he realizes. Sometimes... the past should remain forgotten. Klaus/OC

x

_The key rattled in its lock as the witch locked up the speakeasy for the night, feeling more than a little tired from the night of singing. She hummed to herself now a few jazz numbers, then put the key away in her bag, then felt a shiver go down her spine, a sense that she was being watched._

_Gloria spun around now, staring out into the darkness of the parking lot where only one dark car was sat. She frowned now, then stepped forwards, hitching her bag more onto her shoulder, feeling tense for some reason._

_She raised her hand now, then the bin a little way away ignited, casting light around the grey area, and Gloria felt the eyes once more and spun around to see bright golden yellow eyes and fangs in the firelight. They were fixed on her, a growl in the persons throat._

_Gloria gasped, backing off a little, then flung out her hand, the door behind the monster smashing forwards, but the eyes were already gone._

_She backed off even more now, her bag tumbling to the floor as she spun around, the sound of the strange creature flashing all around her, to her left, right... everywhere._

_"Come out and face me you coward!" She hissed now, the bins light exploding out of the metal can, igniting the place even more. She stared around, heart racing against her chest, feeling a shiver of fear go down her spine- what the hell was this thing? It had eyes like a werewolf, but the the fangs of a vampire..._

_Of course. She knew who was hunting her now._

_Gloria snarled now as she realized, then picked up her bag, shouting in annoyance. "Niklaus! Get your ass out here now you hybrid bastard!"_

_There was a silence, then she heard footsteps, and they were ones that were wearing heeled shoes._

_Gloria stared as the person walked forwards, and she saw long flowing hair that fell past the persons slim shoulders, eyes still golden, looking amber in the firelight._

_"Who are you?" The witch called now, throwing caution to the wind, ready to use magic if the person, this monster, stepped any closer._

_The figure did stop now, staring at the witch, but then she heard a female voice say quietly._

_"You know a hybrid?"_

_Gloria stared now as the girl walked forwards a little more, but she couldn't see her face. She just said. "Who are you?"_

_"Answer my question first witch. Is the hybrid here? In Chicago-?"_

_"What's it to you?" Gloria snarled, raising her hand to blast her back, but the girl was gone in a flash._

_Her breathing was a little ragged now, having never faced something quite like this. She stepped backwards, but then something grabbed her, ripping off her vervain bracelet, making her face yellow eyes._

_"Forgot you ever saw me."_

_Gloria blinked now, then she frowned as she found the parking lot essentially on fire. She sighed now- youths these days. The witch adjusted the bracelet, then picked up her bag, heading off home._

_What a day._

* * *

><p>The next day, Gloria headed to the speakeasy a little earlier than usual to speak to a few girls that were interested in taking up the free position of the evening singing. God she hoped there was some talent in the city.<p>

She walked to the secret entrance, then saw three girls waiting outside the place, chattering among themselves. The witch smiled now, then asked. "All three of you here for auditions?"

They all nodded, and they followed her inside to the stage where she hurriedly set it up, sitting down before the stage, asking them in turn to come up and perform a song for her.

* * *

><p>For the next half an hour, the trio took it in turn to sing, and Gloria grew more and more bored as they performed- nothing special. No spark...<p>

_"Sorry I'm late."_

She looked to the door as a voice floated in- a pretty honey blonde headed girl with deep and dark sapphire eyes, looking more or less out of breath as if she'd been running to get here.

"You're not late-" Gloria smiled, indicating to the stage where the girl smiled, taking her brown fur coat off, setting it down beside the witch along with her bag.

"What's your name?" Gloria asked now, and the girl smiled as she got up onto the stage. "It's Victoria."

Gloria nodded. "Go ahead Victoria."

Victoria smiled, then took the mike, starting the song up, smiling as she started with a song, singing it nicely, Gloria tapping her foot to the tune. She was really good.

Finally, some raw talent.

Victoria smiled as she finished, staring at the young woman as she clapped. "That was lovely Victoria. I think you're what we're looking for."

The girl smiled and nodded. "Then I have the position?"

"Yes you do."

One of the girls who hadn't hissed in annoyance, getting up and walking out. The other two looked disappointed, but followed in her example.

Victoria got down now, then Gloria smiled. "Right. Tonight at seven you need to be here. Make sure you bring a large enough playlist."

The girl nodded, then picked up her coat, pulling it back on, picking up her bag and nodded once more. "Thank you. I'll be here."

Victoria left now, sighing as she did so, pulling out a cigarette when she was outside, lighting it up and went in her bag, putting the box of matches back inside, closing it up again.

Tonight she would no doubt come face to face with the other man, the other hybrid.

It seemed impossible... so many years of searching, and there was one here? Of all places?

Huh. It was probably a dead end once more...

* * *

><p>Later that night, Victoria went back to the speakeasy, clearing her throat as she reached the door, and it was opened for her as she walked inside, staring out at the rapidly filling up place.<p>

She sighed- she hoped there was another hybrid here. Finally... she might not be the only one anymore. It could be so very lonely being the only one of her kind.

But what if the other hybrid was a-?

Never mind...

Victoria walked over to the bar now where Gloria was, that smile back on her face. "I'm here."

The witch nodded, then nodded to the stage. "Anytime you want to, feel free."

Victoria nodded, then asked. "May I have a drink?"

"It is a bar after all sweetie." Gloria chuckled, passing her a scotch that she necked back, grimacing for a moment before heading up to the stage, wondering why she had taken up the post just to find this other hybrid. Oh yeah, Gloria had told her that one was here- one called Niklaus.

Her eyes scanned the room now, wondering who it was, and if he was here. Victoria did wonder whether she should compel Gloria to tell her, but from the previous nights attack, she would probably be on high alert, vervain in her systems this time. No. It would have to be search-and-find.

She started up her song now, her eyes taking in each face as she did so, trying to distinguish every heartbeat, searching for anything that might mean they were this hybrid.

* * *

><p>But as the night wore on, she was beginning to think that he wasn't here, and when she was finished, she gave up that he was here.<p>

She stepped down now and went over to the bar, getting a new drink, sitting down on a stool, sipping on her martini.

But Victoria just listened now.

_"I still say coming to these places is better than prohibition fake booze."_

_"-the pair of girls over there have nice legs, yeah?"_

_"This drink tastes funny."_

_"Oh God... I am so going to fuck him later on-"_

_"I have a blister on my heel..."_

_"Come on Nik, loosen up a little."_

Victoria turned her head now to the last voice to see a young blonde headed woman walking beside a well dressed man, his hair dark and a look of boredom upon his face.

They walked past now, and Victorias eyes followed him the entire time- Nik? As in Niklaus?

The one Gloria had thought was creeping up on her?

She watched the pair sit down at a booth now, the woman pouting a little, but then snapped her fingers, making a young man, a waiter walk over, asking if they wanted drinks. They both ordered, and when it came back, the woman just said.

"I'll have something to eat as well thank you."

"We don't serve food here."

"Ok then. Shut up and sit down."

Victoria blinked in surprise as she saw the woman compelling him, then felt her heart start to race- she was a vampire at any rate. The man, Nik, rolled his eyes as the woman bit down into the man, then just said dispassionately. "Rebekah, would you please get some manners."

"Screw you Nik." The girl, Rebekah, just said, biting down more into the man. Victoria watched the man, Nik, get up now, taking his drink with him as he walked down the steps to the other end of the bar, ordering a refil as he knocked the first back.

She bit her lip a little, then drank her own back, walking over and setting the empty glass down, asking for another. Victoria faked a groan as didn't have the last few little bits of money, and she asked the man next to her.

"Couldn't spare a little could you?"

The man looked up from his drink and Victoria met ocean blue eyes, and he just went, shaking his head a little as if he'd had other things on his mind beforehand.

"Sorry-? Oh, ok. How much are you missing?"

Victoria looked down, then groaned. "A dollar."

He went into his pocket now, then bought out a crumpled note, giving it to her. Victoria smiled. "Thank you so much."

He chuckled, raising his glass. "It's hard times."

Victoria nodded, then sighed into her drink. "Don't you just feel like you're alone most of the time these days?"

"Agreed." He grumbled, and Victoria chuckled. "I'm Victoria."

He looked up now, as if he was seeing her for the first time, then frowned a little. "You were doing the singing, weren't you?"

She nodded. "It's my first night. I'm new to town."

He was silent, then just said. "I'm Klaus."

"Oh? That short for Niklaus?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, then nodded, looking at her accusingly. Victoria added hastily. "I heard the woman you were with say your name."

He chuckled. "My sister Rebekah. She does have a big mouth at times."

"And yet, she's there in full view biting the shit out of that waiter?"

Klaus set his drink down now and smirked. "Vampire?"

"I suppose." Victoria said truthfully, then swallowed, saying. "I'm actually looking for someone. Been looking... ooh, a long time."

"Anyone I might know?" He asked now, and Victoria chuckled, looking to Rebekah, smirking a little before saying. "A hybrid." She looked back, and Klaus nodded. "Ok then."

"You know him?"

"You're looking at him sweetie." Klaus just said, and Victoria chuckled. "So you're a vampire-"

"Werewolf hybrid? Yes. Also I'm an Original."

"And big headed?"

Klaus raised his glass and touched her own. "Yes. Let's drink to that. Now... why were you looking for me?"

Victoria stared at the hybrid now, chuckling once more. "I came to tell him something. Something... he'd really, really want to hear."

He was silent and Victoria scoffed. "Buy another drink then."

"I already gave you a dollar." He said, and Victoria rolled her eyes, starting to get up, but he grabbed her wrist, adding hastily. "Fine. Now what?"

"Well... you're not the only hybrid in the world."

Klaus let her go now, eyes widening just a fraction, and he scoffed. "You're bluffing."

"Niklaus... why would I even lie?" Victoria said matter of factly, raising a hand to her elegantly curled and pinned back hair, looking back to him. His eyes were wide once more, then he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to her feet, dragging her out the bar.

* * *

><p>When they were outside, he slammed her into the wall by her throat, snarling.<p>

_"Where did you hear this-! You had better not be lying-!"_

"Let me go you bastard!" She snarled violently, her eyes flashing golden, then she pushed him hard, sending him flying backwards into the floor where she walked over and put a heeled foot on his chest, forcing him down, fangs bared.

"Still need me to tell you?" She demanded now, eyes reverting back to their original dark blue.

Klaus pushed at the foot, but couldn't budge it, and then he yelled as she pushed harder, the stiletto heel penetrating his chest. He met her eyes now, scoffing. "You?"

"The one and only." Victoria just said, then leaned down a little. "Now... are you going to behave now?"

Klaus just glared, then gave a curt nod, and hissed as Victoria pulled the heel out of his chest, but it healed up straight away. He sat up now, watching the girl, another hybrid-? adjust her dress, then sigh... but it was short lived as something hit her hard in the back, sending her flying into the wall of the building.

Rebekah advanced on her now, fangs bared as she picked her up by her throat, slamming her into the wall, about to bite her... but then she was yanked back, making the girl crash to the floor.

"What the hell Nik!" She hissed now, turning to her brother, eyes blazing. Klaus just ignored her, walking forwards and crouching down next to the girl, intrigued.

"Who are you?"

"You know my name." Victoria snarled, sitting up a little straighter, meeting his eyes with her own darkening ones. Klaus' grin widened now, then he just asked, frowning a little. "A hybrid? Truly?"

Victoria was silent, then her eyes went golden once more, and Klaus stood back up, chuckling. "Well, in that case Victoria... I apologize for my sisters actions."

"Oh, I'm just fine." Victoria said, getting to her feet, staring between the pair. Rebekah understood now, then scoffed. "A hybrid? Another one?" She walked forwards now and said into the girls face. "I want more proof bitch."

Victoria glanced to Klaus, then grinned. "Ok." She flashed forwards now, ripping into the vampires neck, but was pushed away, gasping as she raised a hand to her neck, feeling the bite spread.

Klaus started forwards, spinning his sister around so he could see the bite himself. He watched it heal up now, then said quietly. "Need more proof sister?"

Rebekah looked back to the girl now, a hand still on her throat- how was this even possible-?

* * *

><p>After a few minuets silence, Klaus put his hands together, then said. "Join us for a drink Victoria."<p>

She snorted, then just said, stepping closer. "I was expecting the only other hybrid I've ever met or heard of to be more... well, impressive. And this is what I get? A freak and his bratty sister. Another time."

Victoria walked off into the darkness now, and Klaus was grinning after her- this was one chance in a million. A billion... another hybrid existed.

Somehow.

Rebekah scoffed as Klaus walked after her like a little boy, excited on Christmas morning. Great (!) His obsession with hybrids was going to grow even more now...

But before he could catch up, she grabbed his arm, and yanked him around, going. "Nik, wait-"

"Why?" Klaus just demanded of her, snarling. Rebekah was silent, then sighed. "This is another hybrid Nik. We don't know what that means. We need to be careful."

Klaus shook his head, then sighed, saying quietly. "Sister... _this is another hybrid."_

"I know. But-"

"Well, don't ruin this for me." Klaus snapped, walking off back inside the speakeasy, the door shutting behind him, leaving Rebekah stood there, feeling uneasy for the first time in years.

What did all this mean exactly-?

So many unanswered questions...

Just.. how could another hybrid exist-?

* * *

><p><em>This idea actually came when I got hit on the head by my Linkin Park- Hybrid Theory CD XD of all things huh? Anyway- we have another hybrid in this story! What will this mean for Klaus' plans?;D No Stefan just yet, but there will be soon enough:) I'll continue if we get enough wanting to read more.<em>

**So be nice and review**

**x**


	2. Wild At Heart

Victoria walked through the streets of Chicago now, her left arm laden down by bags of clothes, a few new types of perfume and a beautiful sapphire necklace that was from London.

She walked into the hair salon now, smiling at the young man sweeping up the hair walked forwards, setting the broom aside and smiled. "Miss Victoria! How lovely to see you again."

"Thank you Travis. Just a little trim on the ends please." She smiled, handing him the bags that he put safely away, then asked as she sat down in the salon chair. "Did you find your hybrid?"

Victoria chuckled at that, looking in the mirror at the sandy haired man. He had been compelled not to tell anyone in anyway her secrets. "Indeed I did." She told him, and Travis smiled. "That's good. Was he what you expected?"

She pouted now as Travis undid the pin curls on her head, then sighed. "He was... different."

"Did you like him?"

"I suppose I did. After all... he is the only other hybrid in the world. And I've been looking for a thousand years." Victoria closed her eyes now, feeling him brush through her golden hair. She sighed, then continued.

"I suppose I was expecting... something more. I've no idea why, but I guess I just get lonely. It can be so very... dreary being the only one of your kind."

_"Indeed it can."_

Victoria opened her eyes now, then glanced into the mirror, chuckling when she was faced with the hybrid brushing her hair instead. She chuckled, closing her eyes once more. "Hello Nik."

There was a chuckle from him now, and he just said curiously. "So you are a thousand years old?"

"And looking good, don't you think so?" Victoria smirked, hearing a chuckle, but he just said. "Where were you born? What year?"

"Oh, sometime in the eleventh century. Definitely way before the Battle of Hastings anyway. 1066 if my history is correct."

"You are correct." Klaus just said, and Victoria opened her eyes, watching him part her hair the way she usually had, then step aside as Travis walked back up, silent as he started on her ends.

Klaus was silent, then just told her. "I was born then too. Relatively near to yours too... It wasn't Eastern Europe, next to Germania was it?"

Victoria frowned, then raised her hand, stopping Travis who backed off ass he turned around, frowning. "Yes."

The pair were silent, then Klaus shook his head. "I never encountered you before. How were you made?"

Victoria scoffed, then just smirked. "Made? Well... to be honest, it's all a little hazy. I don't even know."

"Hazy?" Klaus laughed, then walked behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You don't know much, do you?"

Victoria chuckled quietly, then in a flash, had him pinned against the wall by his throat, a smirk on her face once more. "To be honest... I don't care that you're another hybrid. But... it looks like our strength and ages match. So-" she leaned forwards and said softly into his ear. "Don't get on my bad side sweetie."

She let him go now, sitting back down on the chair while he stood there in silence, then Victoria just said as Travis started on her hair. "So you know of no more hybrids?"

Klaus was silent for a moment longer, then shook his head. "No. I thought I was the only one."

"Likewise." Victoria told him, staring at his reflection. Klaus sighed, then walked forwards, picking up the hair curler, running a finger along its silver surface, and just said. "I'm cursed Victoria."

She was silent, then Klaus added, breaking the silence. "My werewolf side was made dormant."

Victoria met his eyes now, then just said quietly. "I'm sorry."

He nodded a little, then Victoria looked away, staring at her own reflection for a moment, then Travis smiled. "All done."

"Thank you." Victoria smiled, getting up and raising a hand to her curled back hair. Lovely. She got her bag now and opened it, pulling out her money, but a hand stopped her now, then-

"Let me."

Victoria scoffed, staring at Klaus as he paid, then just picked up her bags, heading out... Klaus following.

* * *

><p><em>"Stop following me!"<em>

She turned to him now, raising a hand and stopping him dead by pushing against his chest. He did so, but snorted. "Why? You must be as curious as I am to meet another hybrid. And one from my own year."

Victoria scoffed, shaking her head. But now she groaned and nodded. "Yes I am. But... you are such a dick."

"And you're a bitch." He smirked, and she stepped forwards, cocking her head. "And you love it." Victoria smirked, leaning forwards, but before their lips met, she turned away and walked off back up the street, smirking after her-

What an intriguing, beautiful hybrid she was too.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Victoria returned to the bar to do her evening singing, humming as she got dressed for it. When she was putting her earrings in, she heard footsteps and chuckled.<p>

"Hello Rebekah."

The blonde headed Original walked forwards now from behind the door, arms folded. "Hello Victoria."

"What can I do for you?" Victoria asked, putting her other earring in, standing up while the other woman growled. "Another hybrid? I don't believe it."

"Want me to bite you again?" Victoria asked matter-of-factly, and Rebekah was silent, making the hybrid herself chuckle. "That's what I thought. Relax- Niklaus... intrigues me. He's the only one I have ever met. Can you blame him for being as interested as me?"

Rebekah watched her walk out now with a low growl in her throat-

Niklaus was falling head over heels for her... all because she was the same kind as him.

Something was going to happen. She didn't trust this female hybrid one bit.

Just who had created her-?

* * *

><p>When Victoria had finished her evening singing, Gloria accosted her, pulling her aside.<p>

"You could have mentioned the fact you were a hybrid when I hired you!" She said grumpily, and Victoria chuckled. "I have no intention on harming you if you don't harm me first."

Gloria sighed, then nodded to the door. "How did Niklaus take the news?"

Victoria scoffed at that, then sat down on the behind the bar stool. "He keeps following me around like a lost puppy. It's becoming quite annoying."

The witch snorted at that, then just said. "Well... he did think himself the only one of his kind for a thousand years. Surely you're intrigued as well? "

With a scoff, the hybrid got up, walking over to the door and peering through the crack at the other one, sighing. "I'm very intrigued... but also weary. He's an Original."

"And you are apparently a thousand years old? Your strengths match." Gloria just said, then groaned. "Two hybrids... one not cursed, one cursed... what is nature doing?"

Now that got Victoria's attention as she remembered Niklaus' words about his werewolf side being made dormant. Gloria nodded, guessing what she was thinking. "Yes. He's not a true hybrid at the moment."

"But I am." Victoria replied in a hard voice, and Gloria sighed. "You are."

The hybrid chuckled, then frowned. "Why did his werewolf side get pushed into dormancy-?"

"The witches." Gloria explained. "What you are at this very moment is... well, you are immortal. You've no weaknesses."

"But a witch could still kill me." Victoria said in a low growl, staring at the one in front of her. Gloria realized now as the girl before hers eyes flashed an angry dark yellow, hastily saying.

"I won't touch you. I swear."

Victoria stared, then nodded, saying curtly. "Good. I don't want to threaten you... but if anything out of the ordinary happens, I'll burn down this place with everyone still in it."

Gloria knew she was being deadly serious and did all she could do- nod. The hybrid left now, and Gloria sighed, closing her eyes a little.

This girl was dangerous... as dangerous as Niklaus.

* * *

><p>Klaus' eyes were sweeping the speakeasy for the other hybrid now, hoping she hadn't left. That curiousity had gotten the better of her, and she'd stayed.<p>

He was in luck as he spotted her down on the dancefloor with a young man leading her around it, dancing together. Klaus got up now, and Rebekahs head snapped up, then looked over to the dancefloor, rolling her eyes when she saw the honey blonde head that meant it was the other hybrid.

She shook her head a little as her brother walked down-

He was going to end up getting his head knocked off if he carried on like this.

Victoria could tell he was coming, and smirked as he did, suddenly turning with the young man, elbowing him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Clumsy hybrid." She smirked as he rubbed his chest, then he scowled, stepping forwards and grabbed the man she was with, throwing his aside so he could take up the vacant dance position.

"You just threw my dance partner away." She said accusingly as he started up the dancing. Klaus nodded. "Indeed I did. Now... what do you spend a thousand years doing?"

Victoria looked thoughtful for a moment, then just said the truth. "Looking for another hybrid."

"Well you found one." He smirked, leaning forwards, their lips brushing when Victoria smirked, pushing him hard backwards, making him smash loudly into the bar, the people screaming, jumping out the way as he raised a hand, rubbing the back of his head. Victoria felt a rush of anger shoot through her now- arrogant bastard.

She stalked over now, picking him up by the front of his suit and slamming him down onto the bar, hissing, noses nearly touching. "Try that again I dare you."

Klaus felt his heart hammering harder than it had in years, staring into the other hybrids eyes... and they were a furious. beautiful gold. Her fangs were bared, and she just asked in a dark voice. "Now I want an apology."

He was silent, and she slammed him into the wood harder, making him snap. "Sorry!"

"Good. Get some manners hybrid. You're not the only one anymore." Victoria smirked, kissing his cheek.

_"Ok, break it up here now!"_

Victoria looked up now as Gloria stormed over, eyes blazing. "Victoria, off him now. Klaus... you should know better."

She didn't budge.

"Victoria. _Now._"

The girl let him go now, turning around and making the watching crowd part as she walked forwards, almost scared of what she might do if she spotted them staring.

Rebekah walked down the stairs now, done watching from the top of them. She walked over to Klaus who was still lying on the top of the wooden bar, heart still racing.

"I told you so." She said smugly, grabbing his hand and pulling him up into a sitting position. Gloria was silent, then looked to the still staring crowd and hissed.

"Shows over! Leave now, or get busy."

The music started up once more, and they hastily dispersed back to their tables or the dancefloor.

Klaus got to his feet now, walking back to the booth they had vacated, eyes scanning the crowd once more... but she was gone.

Why the hell had she flipped out so very badly when he'd tried to kiss her-?

* * *

><p>Outside, Victoria had her forehead against the wall, tears streaming down her face as she fought against the urge to lose her temper once more.<p>

Every single bloody time... Why couldn't she at least try and force herself to try and love someone-? Why did she have to go so mad everytime a man went to kiss her-?

She sighed now, sitting down, back of her head against the wall as she stared at the crescent moon above her.

_"Victoria?"_

There was silence now, then she scoffed. "Come to get your ass kicked again?"

The footsteps grew closer now, and the figure walked forwards, stopping before her. Victoria looked up now, tears still slowly but surely rolling down her face. "What now?"

Klaus sighed, then sat down next to her, raising a hand and running it through his head. "I've pissed you off, haven't I?"

Victoria was silent, then chuckled. "Mmhmm."

He nodded, then sighed, staring at the moon too. "It's just... I've never met another hybrid. To be honest... I really don't know what to say to you."

Victoria looked to him now, then nodded. "Me too. Can I even trust you?"

Klaus was silent, then said, never lying one bit. "Yes you can." This was another hybrid. A full blooded, uncursed one. She could make more if she wanted to... if she knew that of course. She could do what he couldn't...

What if they could work together-?

Victoria was quiet, then chuckled a little. "We started out- I mean, we didn't... urgh." The words escaped her, and Klaus nodded. "We didn't have a good first meeting kind of thing?"

"Mmhmm. Why don't we have a clean slate? Forget that we're both hybrids for now?" Victoria suggested, looking to him. Klaus paused, thinking about it for a second... then nodded. "That sounds good to me."

She smiled now, holding out her hand. "I'm Victoria."

Klaus chuckled, then took it. "Niklaus."

Maybe they could at least try to be friends before tackling that hybrid 'problem' again.

* * *

><p><em>And the next:) thanks for the lovely comments! I'm glad you like it^_^ anyway- Klaus getting his ass kicked. Now that is something that would be epic to see:') next up soon enough!<em>

**Please be nice and review!**

**x**


End file.
